Love in the Dead
by GirlGamer45
Summary: Zombies have taken over the Takagi mansion, the group has fled, stopping at a house after Saya was hurt. Will new love will sprout in this crumbling world? SaekoxTakashi SayaxHirano
1. Not Dead Yet

**Okay so I just wanted to say that this is my first FanFic and I would love to hear all of your comments and ideas. I do not own Highschool of the Dead or its characters (sadly). I do own any new characters that are introduced to the story. **

**Please leave a review. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Takashi woke up in a cold sweat, he was panting and his chest was tight. He took a look around his room; ever since Saya got hurt Kohta had stayed with her in her and Rei's room. Rei, Saeko, and Alice were in Saeko's Room and Takashi was in his own room, as was Ms. Marikawa. Shizuka Sensei was using the last room as a hospital room, she had all of her equipment set up there. In total there were 5 rooms (Rei and Saeko, Alice and Ms. Marikawa, Takashi, Kohta, and Saya.) Saya had gotten attacked when they were on their way to the house they were now in.

The only reason she protected them was for him. It was all for Takashi, at least she thought it was, he was the only one to understand her. He accepted her for who she was, and he took her into his heart. She would gladly die for him, and she believed he felt the same. Yet she wasn't sure, she didn't know how he felt for the childhood friend of his. Saeko stopped thinking about this and tried to get back to sleep.

In the morning Takashi slept in later than the rest of the bunch, while Rei and Ms. Shizuka made breakfast for everyone. There was a knock on Takashi's door that woke him up, "Are you awake sleepyhead?" Rei said as she walked in, a big smile on her face as she looked down at her love.

"I am now" He mumbled; barely audible.

"You slept in pretty late" Rei said sitting down on Takashi's bed as he sat upright.

"Sorry about that, I am just pretty worn out from yesterday" He paused at the end of his sentence to replay the gruesome events.

"I hope you got enough rest, Saya still hasn't woken up but Ms. Shizuka says that she should be fine soon," She put her head down looking at her lap twiddling her thumbs, "I saved some breakfast for you if you were hungry when you woke up."

"Thanks. That's great I am starving" The sleepy boy said as he took off his covers. " Ill be downstairs in a little bit."

"Alright i will have everything set up when you get down there." She left leaving him to get dressed.

Takashi went downstairs to see the table set up for two. He sat down at the spot he assumed to be his and waited for Rei to leave the kitchen. After about 5 minutes of waiting she came out of the kitchen with breakfast in her hands. She set the plates down and took a seat.

"Thank you for waiting to eat with me."

"It was no problem, i didnt want you to eat alone so i just waited."

"Well that was very kind of you, did you get enough sleep?"

"Um, yeah i guess, how about you?"

"I feel pretty good so yeah, how is Saya doing is she okay?"

"Well Ms. Shizuka says that she should be fine and that she wasnt bitten. Saya should be waking up soon, but Kohta is the only one that is allowed in the room other than Ms. Shizuka that is. She doesnt want Takagi to be surrounded by people when she wakes up and go back into shock. Kohta hasnt left her side since it happened, i think he blames himself but he wont even talk to Marikawa unless it is about Takagi." Rei was talking in a hushed voice so she could tell Komuro everything without the others hearing her.

"Wow" Was all he could manage to say; he was at a loss for words with everything that he was just told. He couldnt believe that he had missed so much. They continued their meal talking about when they should leave and other plans.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs it was time for Saya to get a checkup to make sure that she was doing just fine.

Ms. Shizuka entered the room to check Sayas vitals. When she walked in she noticed that Kohta had not moved at all. He was still sitting in his chair that he pulled up next to the pink haired genius' bed.

"Are you here to check up on her?" Kohta asked never looking away from Takagi.

"Yes, I am just going to check her vitals and be out of your way."

"Thank you"

"Huh? For what?"

"Thank you for doing what I cant for her"

"We all want her to come back, especially you. I know that she will be fine. She will be fine as long you are here for her" Shizuka was trying to be sentimental and make Kohta feel better for not being able to help Saya.

"This would've never happened if that was true." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. They all knew that Kohta had strong feelings for Saya and that he wants to protect her from everything bad in the world. But now the whole world was bad there wasn't much good left in this apocalyptic mess that they call Earth.

"Don't say that" Shizuka almost yelled getting angry.

"Im sorry its just, I cant believe I let this happen, to her of all people! I was so careless, I should've been there for her!" He was cut off by a sharp pain in his cheek.

"The past doesn't matter right now what matters is what you are doing right now for her! I doubt that she blames you for anything that happened to her! She would be elated by the fact that you are unable to leave her side while she is like this!" Shizuka was infuriated thinking that he could say those horrible things about himself.

Marikawa checked Saya's vitals and left the room. Kohta sat there thinking he didn't know how she would feel when she woke up; he didn't know if she would hate him or love him. He didn't know anything except that he loved her and that he wasn't going to leave her side until she was awake.

* * *

**Okay so that was the first chapter short and boring I know, but it had to be done. Please review and I will read them all thank you for reading :) Arigato!**


	2. Back from the Dead

**Okay so this is the second chapter of my first FanFic and it will be much longer and hopefully a lot more interesting. As you know I write these before I write the story so I guess we will just see what happens.  
Please leave a Review, I plan on reading them all. I really appreciate the feedback, if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. Enjoy!  
I do not own HOTD or its characters, however I do own any new characters that arrive in the story. **

* * *

**Saya's Chamber**

There was nothing but darkness when Saya woke up, she didn't remember this room. She didn't know how she got there, or even how she blacked out. She looked around the room, she thought she saw the frame of what looked like a door to her right and a window to her left. Other than that it was a plain room, it had a desk across from the bed on the other side of the small room. As she was looking around she felt a welcoming warmth creep up her left arm. Looking over at Kohta residing in the chair he pulled up next to her bed; she decided to wake up the fat otaku and get him in her bed. She didn't know how he would react but she didn't really care she would find a way out of it in the morning.

**xxx**

In the morning they all woke up and got ready for the day early in the morning, except Saya and Hirano that is. Before everyone sat down to eat breakfast Rei remembered that someone would need to take breakfast up to Hirano so he didn't starve.

"I'll bring it up to him i don't mind" Takashi offered getting up from his seat, walking ten feet over to the kitchen. He picked up the plate and walked up stairs to Saya's chambers. He felt like he should knock before he entered but then again what was the harm of just walking in right? Big mistake, as he walked in he noticed the situation. He saw Kohta and ended up somehow spooning with Takagi.

_What the hell am i supposed to do now, should i just leave the food? Shit, i don't know what i should do so they won't get mad. I guess ill just leave the food here for him and he can eat it when he wakes up. _Takashi stood adjacent as he battled his internal conflict. Finally deciding that he should just leave the food on the desk that was across the room.

As he was closing the door he heard some sheets moving followed by a soft "Komuro is that you?" coming from Kohta. Komuro turned around with a big grin.

"Your food is on the desk right there," he pointed at it to make it clear, " don't worry about anything just go back to sleep."

Thanks to Takashi's luck the otaku laid his head down and fell quickly asleep. _Whew thank god Takagi wasn't the one to wake up or i would've been screwed. _

As the boy walked down the wooden stairs he noticed 4 sets of eyes locked on him. "What took you so long? Hmm?" Rei inquired.

"Oh, um uh. It.. it was nothing." He spewed a fake laugh and rubbed the back of his head, lightening the mood.

"Let's eat" Alice said before she began to dig into her breakfast.

**xxx**

Saeko was meditating in the large backyard of the house, she had admired the beautiful Koi that were in the pond in front of her. Alice was out playing with Zero in the tall green grass since Saeko was out here to watch her. There was no imminent danger to her though; the fence that was surrounding the yard was at least ten feet high so they weren't going to go over it. Not to mention it had been made of reinforced wood so it was capable of taking some abuse. There were only three trees in the yard so Saeko choose to say under the one closest to the house. While she was meditating she thought of many relevant questions, or at least they were relevant to her.

_I wonder if my mother and father are okay? I really hope that they are; knowing my father he wouldn't go down with out a fight. _She smiled from this thought reassuring herself further that her father was alright, her mother too._ Where are we going when Saya wakes up and is able to mobilize? Saya and Hirano they make such a cute couple. I wish me and Komuro had that but it is impossible with Rei always getting in my way and finding a way into his heart. But if I am sure of one thing, it's that Komuro has very strong feelings for me and there is nothing Rei can do about that. I should talk with him soon._

**xxx**

Rei was debating whether she should take a shower now or wait to take a bath with Alice. After thinking for a while she decided that Shizuka could take a bath with her and that she could take a bath by herself to relax a bit. _I need a little alone time, especially with all that's been going on. _She went upstairs to get a towel; then she headed into the bathroom.

Rei was amazed when she walked into the room, the bathroom was rather impressive, at the most she expected a mediocre bathtub with the usual toilet and sink. How wrong she was. There was a deluxe bathtub able to fit all the girls in at once and more, there was not only a sink but a row of sinks like a public restroom. The floor was an expensive tile that was not only attractive to the eyes, but it was also comforting to her feet. There was an astonishing collection of manga next to the toilet. While running the water she decided to take a look around the bathroom for some candles and if she could find any, bubbles for the bath.

She found candles and ignited them, to her disappointment she was unable to find bubbles of any kind. She striped off articles of clothing one by one. After turning off the lights she slipped into the tub and let her troubles melt away. As she was soaking she thought about Takashi, _why doesn't he notice me? He is always gawking at her! Whats so special about her! Just because I don't wear such skimpy clothing, and swing a huge Katana around he doesn't care to look at me! I know it isn't over yet though, he hasn't chosen her, plus we have a past. I bet I could win him over if I let him take me. Maybe I can..._

**xxx**

Kohta opened his eyes to what he thought was a dream. He was actually spooning Takagi! _There is no way!_ Kohta tried everything in his power to wake himself up from his "dream."

"Kohta?" His genius spoke.

"S..Sa..Saya, you're awake!?"

"Of course I am you dumbass!"

Kohta began to chuckle extracting a snide look from Takagi followed by a long sigh. A blush then crossed Saya's face as she remembered what happened and where they were.

"What are you doing you perv, why are you in my bed?!" Takagi yelled and kicked Kohta out of the bed, causing him to double over in pain.

Footsteps were heard outside the room they were in, as Marikawa came bursting through the door out of breath, "Is everything okay? Did Takagi wake up yet?! Oh Takagi you're okay, I'm so glad to see you up!" The nurse ran to the bed and jumped on the unsuspecting girl, almost suffocating her with her titanic sized breasts.

"Get off of me of course I'm fine I am a **Genius **after all! What happened anyway? I don't remember a thing."

"How about we tell you later, as of now I want to get you fed and make sure that everything is okay."

Takagi would've objected and made them tell her what happened, but when Shizuka mentioned food, she felt the pain in her stomach hit. She then agreed to eat some food first and talk to them later. Shizuka ran down the stairs as fast as her clumsy feet would allow her and made Takagi a bowl of soup. Thinking it would be better for her to eat something that would fill her but wouldn't be too heavy for her to stomach.

**Time lapse: 1 hour**

"That's what happened!? That's how I got here? Jeez I cant believe this bullshit."

"I know it's all my fault, I need to take better care of you, I promised you, your father, and your mother that I would. I am so sorry I promise to never let this happen again! Please forgive me!"

"What the hell are you talking about you baka!? You didn't do anything wrong. Jeez you really are fat and stupid." Takagi was quick to reply.

"But I..." He couldn't even finish his sentence, before he was once again cut off.

"Okay Kohta I need you to leave the room so I can look at Takagi"

Kohta got up and headed for the door, he turned back "Ohayo Takagi."

A blush rose in her cheeks and all Shizuka could do was smile. The nurse became very serious when the boy left.

"All right Takagi lay down so I can check you out."

"Um okay..."

Shizuka checked to make sure nothing had been injured from the waist down on Saya, just make sure that she would not miss anything. She worked her way up to her injury. She took off the gauze she had taped to the area, she made sure there was no sign of infection and that she would not need stitches. She checked every last area on Takagi giving her the thumbs up.

"Okay so you only have one injury that I can see, there is a very large cut on your back. You can't get up from this bed for about one to two weeks, unless someone is supporting you. If you do strain yourself then you are going to reopen the cut and I will need to give you stitches."

_I don't even feel anything, how did that thing get there?!_

"So how did that cut get there?"

"Well when we...

**xxx**

After they all ate dinner they gathered around in the living room to talk about the days events and just act normal. They were sitting on tatami's, some of them were under a kotatsu. The room was large but it felt empty to them, there were many windows to see the streets, and the floors were a glossy wood. There was a painting on the wall of a beautiful lake on the wall by the stairs above the fireplace. The dinning room was just across from the living room, separated by a door. The room had a tenseness about it, all that filled the air was silence.

"So how is Takagi doing?" Komuro piped up attempting to loosen the mood of the room.

"She is doing just fine, she wont be mobile for at least one week, but she is healing very quickly. Thankfully she doesn't remember what happened to her so we are lucky in that aspect. Is it possible for us to make a run to a clinic some time soon? I would like some more gauze and antibiotics, I'm not running low yet but I don't want to run out."

"That's fine, we will talk about it tomorrow, right now lets just focus on relaxing for the time being." Takashi spoke to the group.

"I have had a long day so I am going to go up and take a bath then go to sleep, goodnight everyone." Shizuka said, Alice trailing behind her like a little duckling.

"Goodnight," the group said simultaneously.

"I am going to see if I can join them, goodnight you two," Saeko waved to them and left.

Takashi and Rei were left in the room alone. Rei got up and went to go out in the backyard.

"Hey where are you going?" Komuro called out to Rei as he followed her out to the Koi pond.

"Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah they are, Rei I've got a question for you"

She had been caught off guard but thought it best to listen to what he had to say. "Do you miss him?"

"Him who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Rei, you know who!"

"Of course I do he was my best friend and my boyfriend, how could i not miss him. None of that matters now though, I have you." She smiled at him, that innocent smile he remembered from when they were little.

_Flashback_

_"Let's get married!" The child said with uncontrollable excitement. _

_"Really you mean it?" He couldn't believe what the little girl said._

_"Pinky promise, cross my heart and hope to die!" The little girl said as she made a promise to marry the little boy in front of her._

_Back to the Present..._

"Hello? Komuro are you okay, you kind of spaced out there."

"Yeah , yeah I'm fine, sorry about that I was just thinking about stuff."

"Stuff?"

"It's nothing, I'm pretty tired, I'm going to go to sleep. See you tomorrow Rei, goodnight." He said desperately trying to escape.

"Wait!"

"What is it?

"I'll as you a question now." She talked with her head bowed and her eyes shut, she knew it was a bad idea but she had to know now.

"Yes?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Rei...I...Why would you...I don't know, I don't know anything in this shitty world. Can love even exist in something like this. This is like a scene straight out of a horror movie! Could you still love someone knowing that tomorrow they could be bitten and try to eat you alive!? Could you!? I don't know if i could... I am sorry Rei."

"It's okay, I...I can wait." She was crying and she couldn't keep her emotions from pouring out. She loved this boy and in return she was denied. Does anything hurt worse? This was only emotional pain that she could get over. She could make him love her, she had done it before.

"Rei is everything okay?" He said genuinely worried about her.

She pulled herself together and wiped away her tears, she looked up and smile "Of course I am, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm tired too so I am going to go to sleep as well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." He couldn't speak fast enough as the girl was fleeing to the house.

_I really hope that she will be okay after that, but that was just how I feel, I didn't want to lie to her. Well maybe if I get some sleep I can think clearer._

**xxx**

"Knock, Knock, Knock, Takashi? Are you awake yet?" A calm, smooth voice called.

"Yeah, one moment I'm not decent." He replied still groggy from his slumber.

He threw his covers off to the side and put on his clothes and opened the door for the beautiful woman. He looked her up and down and she was wearing the Kimono that she was wearing back at the Takagi residence.

"Oh...uh...S..S...Saeko, you look just amazing" He couldn't think of a woman any more beautiful than her. She made him feel like he was alive in this dead world.

"That is very kind of you K... Takashi." She smiled at him without thinking because she didn't know what those smiles did to him. She was oblivious to the fact that every time she smiled at him his whole face lit up.

"Please come in," He said gesturing her into the room, "make yourself at home.

"Thank you." She walked into the room only to stop 3 feet from the door. She looked around the room, it was similar to Takagi's in size, it was larger only by a few feet, but Komuro had it better. He had a king sized bed, with a window to look out at the sunrise to his right. The desk was on the left side of the bed and there was a walk in closet on the wall left of his bed.

"So, is there something you wanted to talk about?" Komuro asked whilst sitting on his bed.

"Um, yes there is actually, I don't believe that we have a week in this house. We are running low on basic necessities and Shizuka needs mediation. We need to move or we can make a run to a convenience store. I don't see any other options for us right now. Any ideas?"

"What are the chances of some food being stored in the houses around us? I don't want to make a risky trip to a heavily populated area when we are down two people. As for the medication, we can get that when we are on the move for a new safe house. She said that she doesn't need them right now and if I don't have to risk it then I'm not going to."

"I understand and you are right, I think you and I should make a food run tomorrow and gather some supplies from the neighboring houses. By the way Takashi, I am impressed with you're decision-making. Very much like a leader."

Takashi was blushing, as was Saeko. They got up and walked down the stairs to the dining room for breakfast. Rei spotted them coming down together and glared at the raven haired girl. _What were they just doing up there?!_

"Alright guys listen up..."

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 2, how was it? Did you like it? I hope it was better than Chapter 1. I'm kind o debating now if i want SaekoxTakashi or ReixTakashi. What do you think?  
Don't forget to leave a Review and tell me what you think, if you have any questions ask away. Also put any ideas you have there. All of your feedback is welcomed!  
**

Some information that might make more sense now:

_Italics: _Thoughts, or Flashback.

**Bold: **Emphasis of course.

A **Kotatsu** is a heated table that the Japanese use in the winter when they are cold.

A **Tatami **is a mat that the Japanese sit on.


	3. Living in the Dead

**Alright are you guys ready for Chapter 3?!  
So I recently did a poll to see if I should pair ReixTakashi, or SaekoxTakshi, since I am a fan of Saeko I did this so there was no bias; the answer will be revealed in due time ;). I promise that this story is going to get a lot more interesting. (I hope)  
I am sorry this took so long to get up I have had a lot of obstacles and family problems. I plan to continue these though so do not fret. Now that it is summer, I will write more often.  
****I appreciate all the feedback I get so please leave a review, I read them all. Enjoy the story. **

**I do not own Highschool of the Dead, or its characters, but I do own any new characters that arrive in the story.**

* * *

"Alright guys listen up, we need to go on a supply run as long as we want to stay here for a while longer. I am going to take Rei, Saeko, and Shizuka. Alice I want you to stay here with Saya and Kohta, okay?"

The room grew serious as their young leader directed them. No one wanted to interrupt him, as they were paying careful attention to his plan. As Takashi finished going over the details the nurse stood dumbfounded on what her role in the mission would be. "Wait, we aren't going to a clinic so how am I of use?"

As Takashi thought about it he didn't really know why he wanted her to come with, she was right after all, the only useful thing she could do on this mission would be to carry any extra items. As he thought about what he could use her for he kept finding more and more reasons why it wouldn't benefit anyone to take her with. He gave it one more thought and decided it would be best to leave her here, instead of giving her the chance to die.

Waving away the gory images that popped up into his head, he assured the woman that she would not be needed in this mission. She let out along sigh, confirming that she was not ready to go back out into the madness they now called their world. The time they had spent in the house was relaxation they needed. They had learned how to live in this world, how to get through it. They would run on 8 hours of sleep for 3 days, eating crackers when they got hungry. They all were stressed dealing with the new world that had come out and bit them in the ass. None of them knew how Takashi felt, he was their "leader". He controlled their lives and how they would live. He made the decisions that either put them in danger or brought them to safety.

Takashi was only a teenager, no teen is ready to handle others lives if they can barely handle their own. Takashi thought about his role in the group and how the others all played their part. _They were lucky, no not lucky, they were blessed. Everyone in the group was essential asset, if they were missing one person they would've never made it. Saeko and Rei protected the group from the ground, Hirano was the sharpshooter able to protect the group from afar. Saya was the brains and she gave us a safe haven with her parents for a while. Shizuka has been a great help to the group, she gave us a place to stay and clean up in the beginning. She also got us weapons to protect ourselves and the Humvee for transportation. Alice, well she was the innocence of the group, she kept them all sane and reminded them that they were all still human and different from Them._

"What time do you want to leave?" Rei interrupted him, she had noticed he was in deep thought. There was a contorted look on his face of pure anguish, she couldn't look at it anymore so she tried to take his mind off of it.

"Well I was thinking we should leave around 12 o'clock pm. It gives us time to get ready and collect our thoughts before we leave." He smiled at her as he turned to leave.

"Hey..."

He stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around looking at the vulnerable girl before him, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, I wa... I was wondering if you could help me out with something?" She stuttered unsure of how to say what she wanted.

"Of course, what do you need?" He didn't hesitant to help her, she was his best friend after all.

"Um, well...just follow me, okay?" This was all she could manage to put together with the mess that was going on in her mind.

He simply nodded, _where in the hell is she going to take me? I wonder if she is still mad about what I said before? _

As he followed her he noticed exactly where they were going. Takashi's heart began beating a million times a minute, he was breathing heavily. He was staring at the friend of his in disbelief. Why would she take him to her room? They had reached the door, by now Takashi had calmed down and stopped imagining things that could happen. She slowly grabbed the knob and twisted it opening the door, Rei walked into the room and sat on her bed.

Takashi walked in after her closing the door, "Okay, so what is it you need help with?"

Blushing the girl looked down at her lap, searching for the words she wanted to say. "It's... um.. right here."

He looked around searching for what she was talking about, "Could you point it out to me?" He scratched the back of his head confused.

She got off the bed and walked towards him, only inches away from him she looked up. He noticed she was blushing and that she was closer than normal. "Here let me show you."

She stood on her toes and put her lips gently on his. Takashi was shocked, he was not expecting this to happen at all. He knew he should stop but he didn't want to, it felt so good to feel something. Just as Rei started to pull away afraid that she had done something she shouldn't have, Takashi kissed back with fervor.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, Rei then put her arms around his neck, running one hand through his hair. She was so happy he returned her feelings, this is what she had wanted from him all along, she never wanted anything else than to be with him. Takashi just liked the feeling of being close to someone, he loved the soft feel of her lips against his rough ones. He slid his tongue against her bottom lip asking for entry; which she happily granted. He explored her mouth with his tongue, she was massaging his with hers.

She pulled back to regain her breath when he began planting kisses and sucking on her neck earning a satisfactory moan. They were both breathing heavily when Takashi pushed Rei down onto the bed. He held himself above her on his elbows and sucked on her collarbone. She gave out a low moan and put her fingers in his hair pulling him up and thrusting her tongue into his mouth. This time she had the dominance and was massaging every part of his mouth.

She let him go and rolled on top of him she ran grazed her hands up his shirt feeling the outline of his muscles, she gasped but then again the apocalypse was getting everyone into shape.

She slid his shirt off of him and kissed down his abdomen licking and kissing him, giving him the same treatment she had received earlier. He grunted as she moved down to his belt, as she went to unbuckle his belt he pulled her up to kiss her and get back on top of her. He slowly slid off her shirt allowing his eyes to run up and down her toned abdomen and her well endowed chest, he stopped his gaze on her breasts. He was so caught up in the moment he didn't notice there was something wrong about what they were doing, they had to stop now.

"Is something wrong?" The girl asked self-conscious.

"No, we just shouldn't be doing this we need to get ready to go." Takashi said as he grabbed his shirt and stormed out of her room. He ran into Shizuka whilst running to his room shirt in hand.

Shizuka walked into the room noticing the half-naked girl crying into her palms, she didn't know what happened but she planned to find out later, now she would comfort the girl as much as she needed.

_How could I let that happen! I was so stupid and so caught up in the moment, especially how could I do that to Saeko! I am such a baka! __How the hell am I going to get out of this one?_ Takashi thought as he got ready for the mission ahead of them. He wasn't sure if everything would now go as planned due to Rei's emotional state.

They all met downstairs at the planned time and discussed the plan once more, they made sure they didn't have anything that wasn't needed and that they had enough room to carry their needed supplies. Before they left the house they said their goodbyes. As they exited their safe home a rude awakening awaited them. There weren't any of them around the house but there were a few around the houses they needed to enter.

As they left the old iron gate of the house they went into their usual formation, Saeko the strong and silent one in the front with the two others behind her on both of her sides. They took down the ones that were in the house to their left. It was an old house, very much similar to the one they were staying in but there were subtle differences; this one was smaller and was less modern. The two houses however seemed identical, in color and the style of the house among other things. Saeko took down the last one that was in their way and went to open the door; to her surprise it was locked. This was surprising because most of the houses were left in haste so no one actually thought to lock the door. It was most likely the last thing on their mind.

Rei closed the gate after everyone got into the front yard, Takashi had noticed Saeko's dilemma and thought about how hard it would be to get her up into the second floor window. He was probably strong enough to lift her to it but if she could get up there would she be able to get in and let them in, there could be some loose one in the house without any of them knowing it. He decided that it was their only option, it was risky, but for the great Saeko Busujima, this was a piece of cake.

He signed for Rei and Saeko to come close to him so he didn't make too much noise. He was nervous about putting Saeko in danger but cast it away knowing that she could manage her own in a fight even if you took one of her limbs. "There is a window on the second floor, I think I can lift Saeko up there long enough for her to get in the house. Once inside you can carefully make your way down to the door and let us in, from there we can gather food and other supplies needed and move on." He looked back and forth between the two gorgeous girls in front of him. There was an aura he was picking up from Rei, he couldn't tell if it was anger or longing. Whatever it was it was distracting her to where she had zoned out completely. Saeko seemed to love the plan and was almost glowing.

Saeko took a step closer to Takashi and put her hand in his, she was excited, hoping to find some of Them in the house she could already feel the rush. Rei had noticed their hands and scowled at Saeko. A dark hatred rose in Rei's chest, it wasn't that she hated Takashi, or Saeko for that matter, she just hated it that she wasn't the one for him. "Ready whenever you are Komuro." Saeko said seductively, a smirk painted on her face.

"Here step on my hand and I'll hoist you up, Rei can you get her other foot?" The two looked at Rei, Saeko was unsure of what happened between them but she could easily sense the tension. Reluctantly Rei walked over and held her hands out for the girl. Saeko set her foot into Takashi's hands first then slowly set her other foot into Rei's hands.

Saeko looked down to him and nodded, in a whisper he gave Rei directions, "On three... one, two, three!" It took all of Rei's strength to push the girl up to the window and support her there so she could climb inside. Takashi looked over at the redhead and noticed her having trouble supporting her side, he hoped Saeko could hurry up and get in; at this rate Rei would drop her. To his relief Saeko had opened the window and crawled inside.

"She is a lot heavier than I thought she would be," Rei said while rubbing her arms she looked over at Takashi, "how'd you hold up?"

Takashi looked at her and smiled, "Not too bad, she was quick thankfully, let's go to the door she is probably waiting for us there."

"Yeah, okay"

They walked over to the front door and waited for it to open, after waiting for only a moment the door creaked open. Saeko had more blood on her than before so it was evident that she had taken down at least two of Them inside. Even with Takashi fearing she might have been hurt she was beaming, he could tell she had enjoyed the bloodshed. There was something about it but it just seemed right for her to look like that, it suited her. He even thought for a minute it made her look incredibly sexy. Rei looked her up and down also noticing the blood but she wasn't nearly as afraid as Takashi; she knew Saeko could handle her own in a fight.

"How many were there?" Takashi asked once they were all in the house safely.

"There were only three of them, don't worry they were taken care of" Her euphoria had worn off and she now used her cold and icy tone, as she answered she stared at him with her clear blue eyes. He had fallen in love with those eyes; they were so irresistible and such a deep shade that they drew him in.

"What should we start to collect first?" Rei spoke up breaking the intimate silence.

"First, I you want to collect the food, I'm going to look around and see if I can find any tools or weapons we can use, Saeko could you help Rei with food?" He had made the orders with ease, there was almost no thought to them.

"Hai" The girls said in unison; they followed their instructions without hesitation.

Takashi walked past the living room and kitchen, which he noticed was very modern and seemed to be bright and colorful. He was looking for the door to the garage, he had figured that most people would put their tools in the garage. He looked for three minutes before finding it, he opened the door cautiously stepping into the petite garage. The car was gone but nothing else was disturbed, he looked through the items on the shelf. Nothing peaked his interest so he trudged back to the girls, when he entered the kitchen he had to cover his nose to prevent blood from spraying out.

Saeko was on a ladder grabbing food from the top shelves, due to her skirt everything was exposed from behind; her skirt was a decent length but from where she was reaching she had to be higher than she would've liked on the ladder. She heard him come in and before she could react he had already had an eyeful, Rei was beating him senseless when Saeko returned to the ground.

As Rei was beating Takashi Saeko packed all the bags and got ready to leave. She stood in front of Takashi and Rei, stifling a laugh she watched as Rei continued to smack Takashi calling him a pervert. Once the commotion ended they conversed what they had retrieved. There was much more food in the house than presumed so they could go back after this house, all of them were hungry so they dipped into their food supply before returning "home".

Saeko had made lunch for them all, she had made a delicious bento out of a little of all the things she could mix. Making the meal took about an hour, everyone helped her with certain tasks that didn't require too much skill. After they ate they grabbed their bags ready to head out into the street again so they could return "home".

Before they could make it 4 feet out of the door the house had been surrounded in Them. Takashi closed the door, panic swept across him. What would they do now?

"Alright, They have surrounded us. What do you guys think we should do?" Takashi had asked them for their opinion because he felt they should have a say in this decision.

"We can make a distraction with something around the house, or we could stay here for the day and hope that something draws them away so we could leave tomorrow" Rei tried to make a decision like she had seen Takashi do so many times but as she thought about their options she realized just how hard things like this had to be on him.

"I could be the distraction and draw them away, allowing you two to get back safely then I can work my way back to the house." Saeko said lighting up that she could use her fearsome talent yet again.

"No, we aren't going to risk anyone's life just so one or two of us can get through this; for now we should just wait them out." Takashi sifted through his options, he decided that his first option would have to be the safest one.

Rei was ecstatic that Takashi had chosen one of her options, Saeko seemed to have been saddened that her plan was rejected. Takashi just wanted to do what he thought was best for his family.

"We need to get ready for sleep soon, I want us all to get as much rest as possible, I'll take the first watch. Saeko, second, Rei, third, the watches will be in 3 hour periods."

"Where should we sleep?" Saeko quipped in.

"We can sleep in the living room, we might be able to drag the mattresses from the rooms upstairs and sleep on those. I'll grab some blankets we can use while we sleep, if i can find them. If you two want to take a bath then you can, I'll go in after you." Takashi covered every main point that was mandatory.

Saeko and Rei both agreed they could use a bath, Takashi would set up everything for the night while the girls were washing up. To Takashi, the girls seemed to be too quiet in the bath, it was a weird thought but usually the girls are very loud when bathing.

He shrugged it off and continued to drag the heavy mattresses down the stairs and into the living room. He had gotten all the mattresses down into the living room by the time Rei, and Saeko had gotten out of the bath.

They walked into the room both seemingly glowing after their skin had been restored to its natural beauty, Takashi couldn't help but stare, they were both just too magnificent.

"Wow Takashi, you already finished all your work." Rei beamed at his efficiency.

Takashi noticed and decided that he should take his chance to sound like a badass, "Of course, i mean ive been done for a while now, I cant say that i am surprised."

Saeko noticed what he was trying to do and catered to his ego, "I must say that i am also impressed with your work Takashi," Saeko's voice still carried its cold and icy tone yet it had a soft hint of humor lingering behind it.

Takashi rubbed the back of his head, "Ahaha, yeah. Umm... well i think im going to go relax in the bath now. If something is to happen then I want you two to handle it if possible, but if you cant then i want you to run to me. Okay?" Their firm leader had shown his soft side but only for a moment, because in this world, your soft side meant death.

Takashi walked out of the room and down the hall, he grabbed a towel from the closet next to the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and stripped down his clothes, he folded them neatly and laid them in the basket before he got in the bath.

He inched into the steaming hot tub, once he was fully submersed he was able to relax. He let his muscles loosen and take in the heat of the water surrounding him. As he sat there he let his mind run through scenarios and how the world would be now if the world hadn't collapsed. Would he still be as unhappy as he was before? Would he still love Rei, or would he have moved on like he has now? He thought of Saeko, all the things he loved about her. He thought about how he would die for her in a heartbeat, he would go through hell and back just to see her smile.

He got out of the bath and walked over to the showers to wash up, letting the water run over his skin for a while to clean the grime stained in it. He got out and dressed in the clothes that he had folded and put in the basket, when he walked out of the bathroom and down the hall he saw a sight that would make any nose bleed... Saeko Busujima wearing only a shirt, with no bra, and her lacy black thong. After Takashi recovered from the sight he walked over to the great warrior and pulled the blanket over her exposed body. He then went over to his bed and sat down, he laid back and looked at the ceiling prepared to take the first watch.

He heard a faint shuffling sound to his right and bolted out of his makeshift bed. As he looked around the room he found nothing to be attacking, as he was about to go looking around the house the noise reoccurred. He looked down at Saeko and saw that she had once again removed her blanket and was now rubbing her eyes in a childlike fashion. The boy felt his heart slow and let out a long sigh, He sat back down on his bed and looked at Saeko in all her glory.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" Saeko asked still groggy from sleep.

"No, no, no, not really I was just hoping were still safe from Them." Takashi replied in a hushed tone, however he giggled when he looked at Saeko.

"What's so funny?!" She asked getting louder as she got more frustrated.

"Shhh, nothing you just look so adorable now," Takashi chuckled and looked away because he knew that adorable was not exactly the right word he was thinking of.

"Takashi...is there something on your mind?" Saeko asked nonchalantly tilting her head to the side.

He turned around and looked at Saeko, he took a few steps towards her mattress and sat next to her, "I'm just thinking..." Takashi stopped before he let slip how he felt for her.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Saeko asked him hoping she could make him feel better and more relaxed around her.

Takashi's face grew crimson red and he looked at Saeko waving his hands, "NO, NO, NO, no...it's fine, it was nothing serious!"

"Okay, if you dont want to talk about it, it's fine i dont mind," she put her head down thinking that he wasn't comfortable enough to talk to her about things. She felt like a failure because the one and only man that she loved couldn't even share his own thoughts.

He grabbed her chin and lifted her head up to his, she looked into his eyes and saw passion, at that moment he fell into her beautiful blue eyes and brought his mouth to hers. In shock she gasped, her eyes were wide open, she felt something that she had never felt before and she let it draw her in.

She began to get into the flow of things and put her hands around his neck as Takashi wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Their tongues battled for dominance while they explored each others mouths. Takashi groaned as Saeko twisted his hair in between her fingers and pulled it, in return he pulled her closer feeling her breasts against him through her shirt. Takashi ran his hands up and down Saeko's spine making her moan into Takashi's mouth. She broke the kiss and was quietly panting while Takashi licked and sucked on her neck, as Takashi sucked on Saeko's neck he could feel her trembling underneath him.

To Takashi's dismay Saeko stopped him from going any further. She pulled herself away from him to create a distance. Of course she didn't want to stop but there was nothing else that she could do to send the message. "I'm sorry but we can't do this here, not now either. Plus... she's right there." Saeko explained to him her reasons for ending their _playtime_.

He then kissed her on her forehead and laid down to let her begin her watch for the night. She went and sat at her post for the time being and thought about what had just transpired between her and the one she loved. She swore she could feel the warmth of his hands all over her body.

Saeko leaned back and just listened to the sounds of the night letting the memory of just a few minutes ago run through her mind.

* * *

**Hello people! I hope you enjoyed that, it took me a while to write since I've had a bunch of problems lately. I am planning on updating faster. If there are any suggestions you have for the story please leave a review, I read them all**. **:) **

**I really hope you enjoy the story and that you all support me and my writing. I am going to keep updating this as long as I can. :)**


End file.
